When two computing devices are connected to a network, data may be transmitted between the two devices over the network using one or more suitable network protocols. A network can be the Internet, a corporate intranet, a virtual private network, a local area network, a wireless local area network, a cellular network, a wide area network, a metropolitan area network, or a combination of two or more such networks.
A social networking system, such as a social networking website, enables its users to interact with it and with each other through the system. The social networking system may create and store a record, often referred to as a user profile, in connection with the user. The user profile may include a user's demographic information, communication channel information, and personal interests. The social networking system may also create and store a record of a user's relationship with other users in the social networking system (e.g., social graph), as well as provide services (e.g., wall-posts, photo-sharing, event organization, messaging, games, or advertisements) to facilitate social interaction between users in the social networking system. The social networking system may transmit contents and messages related to its services to a user's client device over a network.